


Fuck Toy ( Kinktober Day 5 )

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Jack, Bottom!Jack, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Heavy Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rhys, Top Tim, Top!Rhys, Top!Tim, Verbal Humiliation, ass eating, jackothy, rhack - Freeform, rhackothy, rhysothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: Rhys' eyes glinted with mischief as he finally got what he wanted; the pink flush that was creeping around the Vault scar embedded in Jack's face and travelled down his neck. His ears glowed red and crimson splodges peppered his chest. Out of all of them, Rhys and Tim would have never suspected it was Jack with the humiliation kink. Tim for sure and Rhys when he was in the mood for it but Jack? It took a while to get him into that space. That delicate balance between being angered by his embarrassment and being turned on._______________________________Fic request for Zopad89 / Kinktober day 5: Prompt - Humiliation





	Fuck Toy ( Kinktober Day 5 )

“The ring-gag was a nice touch.”

Tim looked terribly proud of himself as Rhys complimented his handiwork. The metal ring forced Jack's mouth open wide, preventing him from talking but allowing the two men to use his mouth however they wished. Rhys walked around the naked, bound, kneeling man, lightly plucking at the leather straps securing the gag to his head; making sure it was on tight. Jack snarled in response, already drooling from being forced to keep his mouth open. Eyes narrowed angrily at Tim as if all of this was entirely his fault.

Normally the Doppelgänger would balk at that look. Would maybe take a step back and go through what he might have done wrong. What had angered his boss. But of course this time he knew _entirely_ what he'd done, and he'd do it again and again. As many times as Rhys told him to. As many times as he decided he wanted to. This was new and exciting; only recently had the former Company man managed to persuade Jack that this was a good idea. That this was something he in fact _wanted. _Tim found that _incredibly_ impressive and _definitely_ sexy. Rhys had them both wrapped around his little finger and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it. Although for Tim, it was heaven on a hatstand.

Jack... Was _doubtful_. Not only had he swallowed his pride and was now dating not one but _two _men ( one of which was his double – Now... _That _was very Jack but still it had raised some... _Questions..._ ) but now he was being the _bitch _in the relationship? Oh no... Oh this could _never _get out from within these four walls. If either of these ( **his** ) knuckleheads blabbed about it then it was all over for them. All. Fucking. Over. _However_... Jack couldn't stop the way his cock twitched whenever he caught Rhys' eye. Whenever he graced him with the whisper of his fingertips against his bare skin. That look the younger man gave him... Like he _knew_ he was in charge and he fucking _loved_ it.

This wasn't the first time that Jack had allowed someone else to be in charge. _Nisha._ God that woman looked good in nothing but a hat and a whip in her hand. She had rocked his world and then some. Riding him hard and fast long into the night. Bound to the bed and the sting of her lash against scarred skin. But that was _different_. **This **was different. Having a woman use you as her own personal bucking broncho was different to two men making you their bitch.

Jack reflected for a moment that neither Rhys nor Tim had used that word. _**Bitch.**_ But it was one that kept entering his head. That's what others would think if they saw him like this. If they knew what he was allowing to happen. He'd be mocked. Humiliated. Made a laughing stock. He'd never be able to show his face in the outside world again. Not that he actually thought any of this would get out. His boys wouldn't say a damn word. Jack... Trusted them. A strange thing to feel after all this time. After being stabbed in the back over and _over _again. Trust... It was a foreign concept to Jack, yet here he was trying it all over again.

“Hey... _Hey!_”

Rhys served Jack a sharp, open-palmed slap across the face; the sole of his boot gently but _firmly_ pressed down against the older man's groin.

“Where did you go, huh? Got all distant on us for a moment there, Jack. We want you here with us... _In the moment._”

His lips curled in a self-satisfied smirk as Jack snarled around the ring gag; spittle flecking his chin as his eyes flashed with anger. But only for the briefest moment. The lust was overpowering and two-tone eyes were alight with it.

Jack had been right about Rhys feeling like he was in charge. And the former Company Man more than loved it; he was intoxicated by it. Tim was an easy one to control, he'd been controlled all his life. By his mother, by his teachers and then by Hyperion. Tim loved doing things for Rhys, desperate for validation and the attention of the two men who had come to mean so much to him. In turn, Rhys was happy to give him all the love and affection he craved. Jack on the other hand... Was harder to deal with on both fronts. Less likely to give Tim what he needed and more flighty when it came to Rhys wanting to hold the leash.

“Hell, Jack... I don't know whether you look _pathetic_ or gorgeous...”

Rhys' eyes glinted with mischief as he finally got what he wanted; the pink flush that was creeping around the Vault scar embedded in Jack's face and travelled down his neck. His ears glowed red and crimson splodges peppered his chest. Out of all of them, Rhys and Tim would have never suspected it was Jack with the humiliation kink. Tim for sure and Rhys when he was in the mood for it but Jack? It took a while to get him into that space. That delicate balance between being angered by his embarrassment and being turned on.

“Both I think... _Yeeeeah_... **Both**.”

Their former boss jerked and made a strangled little sound in the back of his throat as Tim knelt behind him and parted his cheeks. Tongue slowly dragged over his hole. Rhys had to grab hold of Jack's shoulders to keep the older man steady and not just lurch forward onto his face.

“Oh... I'm _sorry_, Timothy... Were we not moving _fast_ enough for you? Did you have to start without me? I do fucking _apologise_.”

Tim snickered against saliva slicked skin as he peered up at Rhys over Jack's behind. The man between them was making ragged sounds of need; drool dripping from the ring-gag onto the floor. Rhys raised an eyebrow at the doppelgänger before slowly unfastening his belt and unzipping his pinstripe slacks. If Tim was getting the ball rolling then he felt it was time for him to really join in. His cybernetic hand gripped Jack's chin and raised his head slightly, his other hand guided the head of his erect cock through the ring and into Jack's mouth.

“Oh fuck... _Yes_... You're lucky you have Timmy, you know? Being so sweet to you. Making you feel good. I'm gonna use you and come down your damn throat.”

The sound Jack made was almost animalistic in nature. As Rhys pushed his cock inside his mouth, Tim pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. If less than a year ago someone would have told him he'd be in this position, he'd probably have shot them for even _suggesting_ the idea. But now... _Now_ he looked up at Rhys with flushed cheeks and angry eyes. Soft, strangled moans rolling up his throat from Tim's attentions. Trapped between them and humiliated in the most exquisite way and not wanting to escape.

If he'd been able to speak, Jack would have been barking at Tim to continue as he pulled his tongue and fingers from his hole. What the hell was he doing back there? Jack could tell you what he wasn't doing. He wasn't tonguing his asshole right now and that was a big fucking problem. The distinct click of a bottle cap being opened had Jack trying to turn his head to see what his doppelgänger was up to; but Rhys gripped him by the hair and started to fuck his mouth in earnest.

“Oh no you don't, _Handsome_... I'm your _priority_ right now. Make sure you keep _allll_ your attention on **me**.”

Rhys was fucking Jack's mouth in earnest now and as much as he wanted to sound commanding and ruthless, his breath was coming out in panting gasps and his words were jilted with each and every thrust of his hips. Tim was glad of the distraction, allowing him to slick his own cock without Jack trying to glare him down. The head of his cock pressed against Jack's slicked hole and he slowly pushed himself inside. Both Tim and Jack made desperate little noises as Tim pressed forward inch by inch. He gripped hold of his boss' hips and had to force himself not to just drag him back and slam forward.

“G-God... _Jack_... _**F-Fuck**_...”

Usually it was Tim in Jack's position and it was something he loved. Loved being at the mercy of his two boyfriends and doing everything he could for their pleasure. But this? This was special. This was something that so rarely happened, Tim could count the occasions one one hand.

“C-Come on, Tim... He doesn't _deserve_ you to be gentle with him.... L-Let him have it, babyboy.”

The doppelgänger didn't need to be told twice. He tightened his grip on Jack's hips and slammed his own forward. A muffled yell of pleasure from Jack and and shivering moan from Tim. He looked up through hair that had fallen from its perfectly coiffed style at Rhys who was in a similar dishevelled state. As if pulled by some invisible cord, they both leaned forward over Jack and kissed. Needy, messy kisses as they both pounded the man between them, as if he were nothing but a means to an end.

Jack was gagging and choking with each thrust and every now and again he wondered if this was going too far. If he could actually take this. But he knew... Deep down he knew that he could trust Rhys not to hurt him. Not to push him too far beyond his limits. And this was proven as the Hyperion CEO lurched and dry-heaved; eyes wide and watering and making a frantic whining in the back of his throat. Rhys pulled away from Tim and instantly pulled his cock from Jack's throat. Even Tim slowed to a stop; trembling as he forced himself to stay still.

Rhys squinted down at his kneeling lover, brow furrowed in worry. His voice soft as he finally spoke.

“You want to keep going? One blink for yes. Two for no.”

Jack paused as he tried to figure out how he felt in that moment. But finally... He blinked once.

“Alright, baby... _Alright_... Tim... Do your worst.”

The former company man had barely gotten the words out before Tim was pounding Jack mercilessly. Rhys considered taking the ring-gag out but decided he actually really liked this look on Jack. He looked an absolute mess, completely different to how meticulously put together he normally was. Instead of shoving his cock back in Jack's mouth, Rhys grabbed him by the hair with his cybernetic hand and gripped his cock in his other hand.

“Tongue out.”

Rhys was getting desperate panting and groaning in stereo as double the Jack raced towards their own completions. Jack obediently stuck out his tongue and Rhys began desperately jerking of in time with Tim's thrusts.

“Jack... _Jack_... _**God**_... You look so good... You look so _fucking good_... You're doing so good... So good... So g.... **_Fuck!_**”

His body shuddered and jerked as ropes of come spurted across Jack's tongue and spattered on his face. Rhys noted that he'd accidentally gotten some of it in the older man's hair which would absolutely earn him a spanking later. Not long after, the tell-tale high pitched whine of Tim's impending release filled the air, but it was Jack who came before him. Convulsing between the two of them as he spilled onto the floor with a guttural groan. Tim wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pressed his face into the side of his neck as his thrusts became erratic.

“Jack... _Ja~ack_... _**Jack!**_”

Panting hard and shaking, Tim slid out of Jack and slumped to the side, leaving a still trembling Rhys to untie Jack's bindings and remove the gag. Jack worked his jaw a few times before giving his former employee a sullen expression.

“I can't believe you jizzed in my fucking hair.”

“You can punish me for it later~”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever as it kept getting away from me, but I'm pleased with how it turned out.


End file.
